True Blood: Asylum
by jezzybellejones
Summary: This is my first crossover and it's a mash-up combining the characters of True Blood with the story of AHS: Asylum. Kind of a strange one, but bear with me. It's mostly Paric with elements of just about everyone. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Welcome to Briar Cliff

***A/N This is an odd one combining the characters of True Blood with the plot of American Horror Story: Asylum. I'm a HUGE fan of both and though it would be interesting and fun (and a little weird) to do a mash-up. I owe much of this chapter to my muse, Noelle (aka SecretsFortheUnderground). She really helped get the ball rolling, so I share all credit for this with her. As always, I don't own any of the characters; they're Alan Ball's. Also, I don't own anything Asylum related, either. That belongs to Ryan Murphy. And, I'm not going to gain a cent from this and did this purely for entertainment reasons so please don't' sue me y'all. Does that cover it? Whew. That was a long author's note! Hope you enjoy it! Leave a review if you like it or think it sucks and it'll make me happy :D**

Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort drove up to the gates of the Briar Cliff Asylum for the criminally insane. She was there under the ruse of writing about the institution's bakery, but was secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of the serial killer, Bloody Face, also known as Eric Northman. She wanted to know what made him tick. She wanted to understand what made him do the horrible things he did. She hoped that she would be permitted to speak with him.

Eric looked out the window of the truck driving him to his new home for the moment, the Briar Cliff Asylum. He had been accused of killing his wife, Nora, and three other women. Nora; the wife that had cheated on him with another woman; the wife that had toyed with and hurt him more than anyone or anything since his older brother Godric had passed away. She may have done horrible things to him, but he could say with a clear mind and heart that he hadn't killed her or anyone else. He was being framed, and he had no idea why, but everyone assumed that he was Bloody Face. And now, pending a psychiatric evaluation, he would either live out his remaining days in a nut house, or face the electric chair. He wasn't entirely sure what the better option was.

Pam exited her car and walked towards the entrance of the asylum. She paused at the bottom of the stairs to take it all in. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and exclaim "PLAY WITH ME".

Pam quickly turned around to see a pinheaded creature holding a rose. She smiled and took it from her just as a young nun came up to the girl.

"No Tara. Leave the lady alone." Pam was upset by Tara's cruel treatment.

"It's alright." Pam replied. "She was just trying to make friends."

The young nun scoffed. "There's nothing innocent about her. She drowned her sister's baby and cut his ears off." Tara's eyes grew wide. "You must be the reporter." The young nun continued. "Come with me. I'll take you to see Sister Reynolds."

Eric's brain was reeling; how and why would someone do this to him? He knew people were cruel, but he had no enemies. As much as his wife had hurt him he still loved her. He tried to think back on the days preceding Nora's murder. He was going to leave her and start over; maybe find someone to settle down with and have a family. Now he was trapped forever, though living out his days at Briar Cliff was beginning to seem like a better option than frying in the electric chair.

The young nun ushered Pam into Sister Reynolds' office. Pam was appalled to see Sister Reynolds shaving the head of a patient. "Sister Reynolds this is Pamela-" the young nun said before she was cut off by Sister Reynolds.

"Haven't I always told you to knock, Sister Ginger?"

Ginger looked terrified. "I'm sorry."

Sister Reynolds looked pained. "Fine. Jessica, you can go now."

She turned to Pam. "Reporter are you? Here to do a story on the bakery?"

Pam was instantly intimidated by this woman. "Yes. I think you do great things with it. I toast the raisin bread for my breakfast every morning."

Sister Reynolds looked unamused. "Your name?"

Pam swallowed. "Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort."

Sister Reynolds scoffed. "I knew you were an atheist the second you walked in here." Ginger ran back in and whispered loudly into Sister Reynolds' ear. "I'm sorry I didn't knock but you told me to tell you the minute he"

Pam cut her off. "Bloody Face? He's HERE? PLEASE let me interview him!"

When Eric pulled up to the place he looked around and sighed. "Maybe death was the better option." he whispered to himself before being thrust out of the truck and chained up once more. He fought for a moment before the sunlight began to blind him; it was as if everything was going in slow motion. After his eyes adjusted and he was being dragged up the stairs, he noticed everyone staring at him but one woman in particular caught his attention. She was stunning with an air of fear and curiosity. He noticed the pen and paper in her hands…of course she would be a fucking reporter; so much for seeing that beauty ever day.

As Pam stood on the stairs watching the killer known as Bloody Face being escorted in by the armed guards, she felt an odd attraction towards him. He was certainly more attractive than any other serial killer she had ever seen. She wondered what had driven this magnificent specimen of masculinity into murdering his wife and three other women. She found herself feeling guilty and disturbed at her attraction. She had Alcide at home, after all, and he was about as close to perfect as a man could get. But yet, here she stood; getting butterflies in her tummy over a serial killer named Eric Northman.

Their moment was ruined when Eric stumbled and was hit by one of the guards. He growled in a mix of pain and anger. These people were going to pay when he could prove he was innocent; he just needed to find a way to prove it. "Maybe the hot reporter could help you out" the annoying voice in the back of his head thought. He cursed to himself and was brought inside and shoved into a large office. He could only assume it belonged to the person who ran the place. The sister started talking about repenting and doing the world a service. Eric sighed and tuned the sound of her thick Bostonian accent out. "Freedom will be that much sweeter." He chanted internally. As he was being escorted out, he saw the reporter again. "Hey, Sweets; you can tell the world that I am innocent; I have been framed!" He said as they yanked him away.

Pamela was startled and a little excited that Eric had called her Sweets. She was fairly certain that he was guilty and she wasn't going to falsely write an article declaring him innocent unless he was proven to be so. Sister Reynolds came into view.

"I think it's time for you to go, Miss DeBeaufort."

Pam was dejected. "I didn't get my story yet! Can I come back another day?"

Sister Reynolds gave her a dead serious look. "I don't think so."

Pam left the asylum upset; no story for her. She would be forced to write the cooking column forever. She couldn't wait to get home to Alcide's loving arms and let him comfort her.

Pam paced back and forth in her dining room that night as Alcide picked at his dinner.

"They actually PAY you to write the cooking column?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why do you think I never eat my cooking?" She replied, grinning at him.

He pulled her into his lap. "I'm glad you're talented at other things."

"Oh?" Pam asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Such as?"

"I love your kisses." He said nuzzling her neck and running his rough hands along her sides. "I love everything that you do with your mouth actually."

"I'm glad you do…" Pam said with a smile. "Because my mouth is about to start working…" Alcide's eyes grew wide. "Into a rant." Pam continued.

Hiding his disappointment at her teasing, Alcide brushed the hair away from her face. "Tell me all about it, baby."

"I know I could write the story of my life if I could just get five minutes alone with Eric Northman." Pam said looking away. "But that awful Sister Reynolds isn't going to let me anywhere near him."

"Well what are you going to do about that?" Alcide asked as he caressed her delicate face.

Pam thought for a moment. "I'm going to have to sneak in."

Alcide sighed. "That's dangerous, honey. I won't let you go alone."

Pam leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Alcide… as long as I have your love, then that's all that I need. I'm not going to let you get dragged into this , too." She raised herself from his lap and walked to put her coat on.

:Alcide looked at her and smiled. "Be careful, baby. Go get your story."

Pam looked at him and grinned. "I've got this." She said as she turned and walked out the door.

Pam parked her car about a quarter mile away from Briar Cliff and walked the rest of the way. Slipping her petite frame through the iron bars of the gate hadn't been too difficult. There was no one on guard there at night; which made things easier. She slipped towards the back entrance of the asylum and saw Sister Ginger tossing something that looked like meat out. She went up and whispered behind her.

"And just what are you doing out here at night, Sister"

Sister Ginger looked scared and confused. "Hurry! We have to get inside "She said grabbing Pam's hand and dragging her behind her.

Surprised at her actions, Pam followed the ditzy nun to her secret entrance of the asylum. "Give me five minutes alone with Eric Northman, and I won't tell Sister Horrible what you've been doing." Pam told Ginger, hoping blackmail would work.

Ginger once again looked confused, which seemed to be the norm for her. "Alright." She agreed. "Five minutes… then you have to leave."

Ginger took Pam's hand again and dragged her through the various corridors and hallways of the institution, trying to ignore the various cat calls being directed their way. When one of them flung semen towards Ginger, hitting her in the face, Ginger scampered away and Pamela found herself alone. She headed towards what she hoped were the solitary cells. Finally she reached one and whispered "Mr. Northman?" before a sharp pain shot through the back of her head and everything faded to black.

"What happened to me?" Pam asked as she woke up strapped down to a bed with a halo on her head.

"You had an accident." Sister Reynolds' voice replied.

"How long will I be here?" Pam asked through her drug induced hazed.

"Oh forever." Sister Reynolds replied with a grin. "Someone murdered your boyfriend, Alcide Herveaux, before you broke into my institution and all signs point to you."

Pam screamed. "SOMEBODY KILLED ALCIDE? SOMEBODY KILLED ALCIDE?" She felt like she was going to drown in her tears. "It wasn't me. I have to find out who did it."

Sister Reynolds laughed. "Tough titty, Pammy Banana. That's what they ALL say." She turned and exited the room. If Pam weren't strapped down to the bed, she would have jumped out of it and strangled her.

"Come back here you bitch!" She yelled.

Eric sat in the day room looking out the window going over the last few days in his head. Why did this have to happen to him? They were sending some shrink to come see him and decide whether he was nuts or not. His innocence was the only thing helping him cling to his sanity in this place. He looked up when the doors opened and he saw the beautiful reporter he saw the day he was interned in this hell hole. Why was she dressed like a resident here unless... no! She couldn't be, could she? When she sat down she looked around terrified and he slunk to her side and took her pen and paper. "You will get caned for this if they see it." he said as a guard walked past them."I am Eric, Eric Northman. But you knew that didn't you... What's your name?"

Pam looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm Pamela DeBeaufort and now I'm one of you. I tried to break into this place so that I could talk with you and somehow I fell and hit my head. I woke up strapped to a bed and Sister Reynolds informed me that someone had murdered my boyfriend, and that I was the most likely suspect. It wasn't me though. I was here the whole time." She sobbed. "Could I have a cigarette?"

Eric passed her a cigarette and shook his head. "Welcome to the club. I guess you know that they think that I murdered my wife and three other women. I was working the whole night at my shop though, but no one believes me because I was alone. Welcome to Briar Cliff."

"Did you really not kill them?" Pam asked. "I know what it's like to be falsely accused. We have to get out of here. And I think I know a way."


	2. Tricks and Treats

***A/N I know Eric and Pam are highly OOC here, but they're different characters and this is another universe ya know? Also, I've kind of given Pam a combination of Lana and Grace's stories (mostly Lana's with a smidge of Grace). I didn't think that Grace's story was really necessary for the one that I intend to tell, so I didn't make a character for her and just integrated the parts I needed into Lana's story. This chapter still follows the story fairly closely, but things will divulge in later chapters. I have a BIG plan for a twist ending. Anyway, I digress. As always, mucho thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it!**

Eric looked at her skeptically. "I don't know if I should trust a woman who broke into an asylum, but I guess I can't turn down a beautiful woman in need. Tell me what you need me to do." He said taking her hand. He could see tears welling in her eyes and how she was trying not to shed them. He couldn't understand why, but he felt a bond to this woman and seeing her upset made his heart ache. "I'm sorry for what they did to your boyfriend."

"Thank you. I loved him more than I've ever loved anyone." She whispered, wiping away her tears. "I need a friend in here... and something tells me that you are that friend. There was a lot of evidence against you, and I had condemned you as guilty, but now I don't believe that you killed your wife and those other women. I feel like I was framed too; I didn't kill Alcide. I don't know who did, but I'm going to find out and find a way out of here, and I can't do it alone. I'm a good judge of character, and something tells me that you are a good person, Eric. I need your help."

"So what do we do?" He asked looking around anxiously. Dr. Edgington had walked in and had a sick look in his eyes, as usual. He had been on the wrong end of one of the sick doctors experiments and didn't want to be in that position ever again.

"Be wary of the doctor, or it could end very badly." He warned Pam.

He watched Jessica Hamby try to flirt with the doctor and sighed. A small part of him felt sorry for the girl, but doing what she was doing wasn't going to help her with anything except to be on the receiving end of Sister Reynolds' most vicious cane. That sadistic bitch lived to cane people bloody. Jessica waved at him and he gave her a small nod of hello.

"Who's that?" Pam asked, sizing up the intimidating doctor. "He looks terrifying."

"That is Dr. Edgington. He tried opening my head and looking at my brain my first night here. If not for some big commotion, who knows what would have happened. When patients go missing, Sister Reynolds blames him. I hate to say it, but I agree with her."

"I think I was the commotion that cut your operation short." Pam said with a smirk.

"Well thank G-"

Their conversation was cut short when Jessica sat on his lap and glared at Pam; screaming that Eric was hers. Eric rolled his eyes and shoved Jessica off of him.

Pam surprised herself with a pang of jealousy. Maybe this place was really having an effect on her, but she felt strangely possessive of this stranger named Eric Northman. He could quite possibly be a serial killer for all she knew, but she honestly felt like she could trust him. He was the only glimmer of light in the God forsaken hell hole in which she was imprisoned, and she would be damned if she suffered completely in the dark.

"Eric." she whispered after contemplating everything that had just happened in the day room. "I know a way out of here… it was kind of the way I got in here in the first place, but we're going to have to play it cool and wait for the right time to make a run for it. I have bakery duty soon, but I'll try and see you again before lights out."

"We're going to get out of here, Pam… one way or the other. I have to meet with the psychiatrist who holds my fate in his hands in awhile. You go on to the bakery and try to keep calm. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

Pam gazed lovingly into Eric's eyes and felt a smidge of guilt in her gut. She had just lost Alcide; how could she possibly be falling for someone else so quickly? Pam patted his hand and stood, straightening the denim dress she was wearing. "Meet me later." She whispered as she passed him to exit the day room.

Eric watched her walk away and smiled. She was flawless, breathtakingly beautiful, and kind; to put it mildly, she knocked his socks off. He wasn't sure that it was love that he felt for her because they had barely met, but he had instantly cared for her and her well-being. He was determined to free her from this house of misery and woe; he may not have much of a chance of ever being free, but she deserved her freedom and everything that life had to offer.

He sat and processed everything that had happened, and lit a cigarette. He certainly needed one to calm his nerves; things in the day room were never calm and relaxing between the annoying record that Sister Reynolds insisted on playing constantly and the various idiosyncrasies of the other patients. Finally, one of the guards informed him that the psychiatrist responsible for his evaluation was there and waiting for him and he got up with no objections. He certainly hoped that whoever this guy was, that he'd listen to his side of the story.

Eric entered the doctor's office and the short, dark-haired man stood up to greet him and spoke up with a Southern accent. "Mr. Northman. I'm glad they've finally brought you to me. I'm Dr. Bill Compton, and the court has decided that I'll be the one to evaluate your sanity. Please, have a seat."

"Dr. Compton, I didn't kill those women." Eric stated, looking Dr. Compton straight in the eye.

"Now, Mr. Northman… may I call you Eric?" Compton asked him.

"Sure, that's fine with me. I hate formalities." Eric replied.

"Eric… I've read up on your case, and I know you THINK that you didn't kill those women, but you don't have solid alibis for the nights that Sookie Stackhouse and Debbie Pelt were murdered, and you claim to have blacked out the night that your wife, Nora, disappeared. That's not going to do you any favors in a court of law. I want you to tell me everything that you remember." The doctor told him earnestly.

"Honestly, doc, I don't remember a thing. I know I came home from work the night that Nora was murdered. I had a beer, like I did most every night, but just one. Then I woke up on the floor, and that's all that I remember. Before I knew what was happening, I was being arrested and hauled in shackles into this place…. You gotta help me, doc. I don't want to get the chair." Eric confessed.

"I'll do what I can to make sure that doesn't happen, Eric." Doctor Compton told him.

"You will?" A stunned Eric asked.

"I will." Doctor Compton reassured. "You can go now. I really just wanted to meet you today. We'll talk more tomorrow. I've got to go myself; Sister Jude needs my assistance with another patient."

"I thought you were just here to see me?" Eric asked.

"I am, but she insists that I help with this one. I can't divulge what it is, but it's pretty bizarre." Compton answered. "Have a good evening, Eric."

"You too, Doc." Eric said as he stood up to leave.

Eric was grateful to have a doctor who seemed to be decent and kind and on his side. Other than meeting Pam, it was the only good thing to happen to him since he was thrown in this hell hole. Pam… he could think about Pam all day. He hoped she was holding herself together as she worked in the bakery. If she showed a sign of weakness, the nuns and other patients would pounce on her instantly. He had his own problems and really shouldn't be worrying about Pam's issues, but he couldn't help but think that now, her problems were his problems.

Meanwhile downstairs in the bakery, Pam kneaded a loaf of bread and found that it was surprisingly therapeutic and relaxing. She wondered how Eric's appointment with his psychiatrist had gone; he deserved a break and for someone other than her to be on his side. She hoped that they would get a chance to try and escape soon; she didn't know how long she could last in this place. As long as she had Eric's support and friendship, she could bear it. If she were to lose him, she'd crack up for sure.

When the nuns finally announced that it was time to count the knives for the day and call it quits, she was relieved. She could go see Eric again. Hurrying up the stairs, she walked into the day room and sat at a table, waiting for him. Startled at the feeling of someone tapping her on the shoulder, Pam quickly spun around and was relieved to see Eric behind her. She resisted the urge to jump up and throw her arms around him; a combination of guilt over Alcide and knowing that affection was frowned upon in the asylum and would only earn them a trip up Sister Reynolds' stairway to heaven and sore asses from a good caning were the largest factors in her restraint. She looked up his tall frame and smiled. "So how'd it go?"

"Not too bad, actually." Eric answered with a smile as he sat down to join her. "Doctor Compton said he doesn't want me to get the chair and will do what he can to help me."

"Thank God for small miracles." Pam answered. "But if we can get a chance to get away, maybe none of that will matter."

"Our best shot is to get away during one of the many ruckuses that go on here every day… but it will need to be a big one when EVERY one is distracted." Eric said letting his hand rest on hers.

Pam felt butterflies dancing in her tummy as Eric laid his hand on hers. She was thrilled that he was on board with trying to escape, and even more elated that he wanted to escape with her. "We just need to wait it out then." She whispered softly.

They wouldn't need to wait long. Rumor had it, that that very night, Sister Reynolds and the rest of the staff were going to perform an exorcism on a patient that had been brought in that day. The problem was that Sister Ginger had been instructed to lock all the patients in their rooms at seven o'clock, and her blind loyalty to Sister Reynolds made her proceed with the lockdown without hesitation.

Pam had sadly bid Eric adieu and gone to lay down in her cell when Sister Ginger had insisted that it was time for lights out. Sleep didn't find her, though; she was too caught up with mourning Alcide, contemplating her budding relationship with Eric, her unfair imprisonment, and getting the hell out of this place. If only they weren't locked away.

Just as Pam was certain that this night could not get any more depressing, the lights in the asylum began to flicker and suddenly her cell door flew open. She tiptoed to the doorway and called for Eric.

"Eric." She whispered loudly. "ERIC." He was nowhere to be found, though. The other patients including that nymphomaniac, Jessica, had begun to congregate in the hallway and Pam briefly considered making a run for it alone. The tunnel she had entered the asylum through was at the end of the hall; it was the best chance she would have.

Just as she was about to make her way towards the exit she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and was relieved to see Eric.

Grasping his hand, she whispered quietly "NOW. We have to go now. This way."

Eric didn't say a word; he kept a tight grasp on Pam's hand and all but dragged her down the hallway. As they neared the exit, they heard Jessica scream from behind them.

"HELP. HELP ME. BLOODY FACE IS ESCAPING."

Eric and Pam's eyes met once again. They were busted.

The next morning, they were both brought to Sister Reynolds' office along with Jessica. Sister Reynolds had them pull down their underwear and lean on her desk and wait for their impending caning as she admonished and talked down to them like naughty school children. Since Jessica had been the one to rat them out, Sister Reynolds gave her the privilege of choosing the canes they would be whipped with.

She chose a small one for Pam and a large one for Eric and said "Sorry" with a shrug. Pam glared at her sideways. "Screw you."

Just as Sister Reynolds was about to lay into Pam, Eric interjected. "Wait. Don't punish Pam. This was all my idea; I was just taking her with me."

"Isn't that chivalrous?" Sister Reynolds asked maliciously. "Stand up, Pam. Eric, you can take her punishment for her. It was twenty lashes apiece; now you'll get forty."

Pam stood up with a look on her face that was a combination of relief and horror.

Eric gave her a smile. "It's okay, Pam." He said just as Sister Reynolds swung the cane at his backside. He winced but didn't cry out. Pam took care of that, yelping as she looked on.

"Sorry, Eric." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. What had she done?

"


End file.
